Just a Theory
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: "Is that a corpse?" How on earth did Killian get to Emma? Why is the Wicked Witch a new threat? Just take a little peak, a little look, and maybe questions will be answered. Just maybe. Shoot me for the title please.


First Once fanfic, and it's a total theory one! Wow. Had so much feels during the winter finale, and seeing the sneak peek of the Wicked Witch gave me this quick idea that I only now put down. Seeing Killian at Emma's door gave me many questions at how he got there!

Can't wait until March!

* * *

><p>"<em>Elphaba, please." The brunette pleaded. "You're not evil; you don't have to be this way."<em>

_The green-skinned woman smiled cruelly. "Foolish girl! Don't you know what it means to be wicked?"_

It had taken weeks to get to the new land, and months to find the Hatter, but Killian did it. He was in Oz, one step closer to finding Emma and her boy.

In all honesty, it was his idea to find Emma. None of the others wanted to rip her from her new life with Henry, a _good _life with Henry, but he was selfish and he wanted her back in his life. Living with her parents in their castle was not cutting it for him. He needed her. So, with the guise that they _needed_ their Savior back to help them fight off the new evil, he set out to find her.

Regina told him to find the Hatter, that he could send him to any world, but finding the damn man took quite some time. He searched far and wide, for days on end and battling many ogres until he finally found the hat man and his daughter. Jefferson told him not only was he not going to help, but he couldn't due to the fact that he couldn't go to a land _without_ magic. But he could send him to a land that could. However, he wasn't going to do it for free.

So, with a new quest he did what the hatter asked of him. It took him almost two months and he had to fight a bloody monster to get it, but he did it. The hatter sent him, by himself, through the hat with instructions to only go through the emerald door.

Now here he was. In Oz.

The land was a healthy green, with a golden brick road that weaved throughout the entire land. From where he stood on a hill, he could see several different towns of varying sizes. The largest by far was the one in the center, with a castle and surrounding walls made out of emeralds. In his mind, he sarcastically thought that was where he was headed.

It took him two days to get lost.

"Curse it all!" he growled, seeing the same odd flower bush from before.

"Need help?"

He turned quickly, his sworn drawn to not a man but a lion. The lion was much bigger than any he had seen before, with several honorary medals clipped into his well-groomed mane.

"Did you speak to me, beast?" he asked.

"Actually, that would be me." A man –a man made of _tin_—said as he stepped from behind the lion, a axe over his shoulder. He eyed the sword warily. "A pirate?"

"Former." He replied curtly. "I need help to castle, to speak to your king."

"What business do you have with him?" he asked.

"None of yours." Killian snapped. "Just know that's of an important matter."

"We have bigger matters than whatever you have, buddy." The lion spoke, catching him off guard. "Much bigger."

"Dandy." The Tin Man spoke in a warning tone. "He's not from here and the least we can do is offer our guest a place to stay. We'll take him to the city."

The lion wasn't happy about it, giving him the stink-eye whenever he could, but agreed. As they set off, the Tin Man wisely told him if you wanted to get anywhere you needed to follow the Yellow Brick Road for you could get easily lost if you stepped off of it. He was much kinder than his furry friend, telling him stories of his wife and offering him information about the land. It was few hour trip to the kingdom, and they were let in easily.

The Emerald City –cleverly named, he thought with a roll of his eyes—was filled to the brim of people every age and every race. Surprisingly the buildings, safe for the castle, were not made of emeralds but the people were a fan of the colour. As well as a fan of his two new companions, greeting them with smiles and offers of food that were politely declined.

"Who are you two?" he asked once the Tin Man once again was offered some bread.

"We're friends of the king." He said with a smile. "Close friends."

Well damn, didn't he make a good first impression.

_The brunette gasped in pain as the witch ripped out her heart, the glowing organ beating steadily in her hand._

_She gasped louder when Elphaba gave a squeeze. _

"_I'll crush your heart without remorse." She told. "I could kill you, and never give another thought to you again."_

"_Then why don't you?"_

_The witch stepped back, turning away as if the girl was not worth her time. "Because you wear my sister's shoes and they prevent me from doing so."_

_To prove this, she squeezed again with all her strength. She ignored the sounds of pain from the girl and watched as the heart magically appeared back into the girl's chest._

In the grand court room, sitting on a magnificent throne, was the king of Oz. To Killian's surprise, it was a scarecrow. Granted, a well-dressed scarecrow, but scarecrow none the less.

The people of court gazed at him with curiosity, making him falter at how many they're were. The Lion and Tin Man continued without a spare glance to them, making way across the red carpet to the throne.

"Tin Man, Lion, what brings you to the City?" the Scarecrow asks, a lop side grin on his burlap face.

"A guest, for you." The Lion huffs, continuing his trek to lie next to the throne like a lazy house cat. "Pulled on a sword on us."

"In my defense," he began, catching everyone's attention. "Where I'm from, being confronted by a lion isn't necessarily a good thing."

"Yes, well, here in Oz, no one will cause you any ill will." The king said. He gave a warning look to the lion. "Isn't that right, Dandy?"

The lion just huffed again, ignoring his friend, so Scarecrow faced Killian.

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"I was told you have something that could send me to the Land Without Magic." At everyone's gasp and cries, he grew confused. "What?"

"Leave!" the king suddenly demanded. For a moment, he thought he was talking to him but that changed as the court started to flee out the room without a backwards glance.

It was silent between the four, before the Scarecrow took a shaky breath. "Come."

Killian followed as the king led him to tapestry of the kingdom's flag, before the Tin Man pulled it back. Behind was a door, a beautifully crafted door that the straw man unlocked with a key around his neck and pushed opened. Inside was a room with walls of stained glass, the colours giving off so much light and his breath was taken from him.

Then it was taken for a completely different reason.

"Is that a corpse?"

In the center of the room was a pedestal, and on that pedestal was a girl. One who couldn't have been close to twenty yet, a teenager. She wore a gown of white, flowing to the floor, that bared her shoulders and was accented in blue and green. Her hair was a light brown, short and slight curled. A crown, one that weaved into her hair, had the emblem of Oz made of gold. That was her only source of jewelry, if he didn't take in the silver shoes resting on her feet.

"She's not dead." The Scarecrow said with such fierceness that it took him back for a moment. The king deflated with heavy shoulders, a look of pure sadness in his eyes. "She's not."

He knew that look; he wore it as he watched Emma drive off with Henry. The straw man was in love with the girl.

Killian then noticed once more that on three different pedestals around her were two jars and one goblet. He didn't know what was in the goblet, but he saw in the jars a heart and brain.

"She's comatose." Scarecrow continued on, walking towards the girl. "The Wicked Witch tore out her heart, her brain, and her blood and sent it to us. To mock us. We don't know how to put them back."

He was silent. Partly because he knew he shouldn't speak in such a clearly loved chamber, and partly because he was slightly disgusted at the sight of the body parts. It gave him shivers.

"You want to go the Land Without Magic?" Scarecrow confirmed, before taking off the girl's silver shoes with care. "Take these, and protect them with your life."

He couldn't help but give a quip. "I don't think they're my style, mate."

"They're magic." Tin Man said, stepping forward. "They'll be your style."

"Could they bring me back?" he asked, giving the shoes a wary look.

"No. It's a one way trip there." Scarecrow explained. "They won't work without magic."

Well, even if he was stuck in one world, he would rather be stuck in a world that Emma was in.

"Deal."

"Wait." Scarecrow cut in. "If you take these… Is there someone in your world, who could…help her?"

"Depends who you ask." He answers. "I know of a queen who can take hearts out. She goes by Regina."

He was rewarded with the shoes and the most grateful look he has ever gotten. "Thank you."

"I know your pain."

"_You want the shoes?" the girl asks, glaring harshly at the witch. "I'll let you have them."_

_Elphaba gives her a skeptical look. The girl continues knowing she has her attention._

"_If," she begins. "And only if, you give my heart, my brain and my courage to my friends. As well as leave Oz alone."_

_The Wicked Witch smiles._

"_Deal."_

* * *

><p>And obviously, the Wicked Witch goes to attack the Enchanted Forest, but how? *evil laugh* Maybe if you ask, I'll tell you.<p>

*When I said blood is for courage, I take it from when people say, "Courage/Bravery runs through their veins." Just gave it a creative twist.*


End file.
